


Not Lame

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Aquaman x Reader - Freeform, Aquaman x You, Arthur Curry x reader, Arthur Curry x you, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You knew he wasn’t the lamest, but you wanted him to tell you himself.





	Not Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Posting things from my tumblr! Enjoy!

You hadn’t known what to expect when your best friend, a high school biology teacher, had asked you to come in and speak to the class about your job, but you certainly hadn’t expected the students to start asking questions about your superhero boyfriend.

“You’re the woman that’s supposedly dating Aquaman, right?”

“Uh…yes. I am.”

Another hand shot up in the back.

“Question,” you called on them.

“What’s it like dating the lamest superhero ever?”

“Mr. Blakely!” your best friend shouted, jumping from her seat. “That was uncalled for.”

“But it’s true,” someone else chimed in. “All he has the power to do is speak to other sea creatures. Big deal.”

A murmur of agreement went through the room while you stood at the front of the room, unable to sum up the words to respond. 

“That’s enough, now! I want all of you to apologize to Miss. Y/N for your behavior! She came all the way here to talk to you about her experience as a marine biologist, and you have been nothing but ungrateful and rude to her!”

“Sorry, Miss. Y/N.”

The words were monotone and unfeeling.

There was not a drop of sympathy for you in that room; those students believed their own words.

According to them, your boyfriend was not even a hero.

* * *

“Just can’t stay away from me, can you, my angelfish?”

A smile tugged on the ends of your lips, and you bowed your head, letting your feet move back and forth in the salty water.

“I guess not.”

“Now, that doesn’t sound like you,” a cool hand lifted your chin, and you met a pair of blue eyes. “What is wrong, Y/N? Tell me.”

You let out a sigh, “Well, I went to that high school today.”

“Oh, yes. That was today, wasn’t it? And I’m assuming it didn’t go very well…?”

“The students were more interested in my relationship with Aquaman than my work.”

Your boyfriend’s face fell, his gaze avoiding yours, “I am sorry about that…”

“Don’t apologize,” you said, cupping his cheek, bringing him back to you. “I don’t mind people knowing about us, but some of the things they were implying about you…”

“Such as?”

“They consider you to be the lamest superhero…”

“I see…” he clicked his tongue before a smile overtook his face. “Well, they are certainly entitled to that opinion.”

“But they’re wrong! You don’t actually believe that you are–”

“Of course not, Y/N,” he chuckled lightly, bringing himself out of the water to sit next to you on the dock. “I do not look down on myself, especially because I am grateful to be who I am. I’m king of the seven seas, have stunningly good looks, and, not to mention, an amazing lover to spend my days and nights with.”

Your cheeks warmed at his compliment, “So it does not bother you?”

“Not one bit, but I am flattered it seemed to have bothered you.”

You frowned, “And why is that?”

“Because it means my lover also loves me.”

He captured your lips with those words, pulling you flush up against his dripping body, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He let out a satisfied groan at your willingness but, nonetheless, stopped your actions before they could go any further.

“Not lame,” he breathed, winking at you. “Definitely lucky, though.”

You hummed in agreement, bringing him back to your warmth, “And about to get luckier.”

“Is that so?” he wiggled his blond brows at you before you shut him up with your kiss. 


End file.
